This Is Right
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: This is the moment when Clove finally realized she loved Cato. She had known it for a long time, but decided not to face it, but in the end, this is right. Clove/Cato


Clove pov:

I remember the day so clearly. The day I fell in love. The day when I finally realized that I had feelings for Cato, my best friend.

_Flashback_

_I kept reading the letter over and over. I just couldn't get over the fact that my dad was dead._

_Dear Stone Family,_

_It breaks my heart to tell you this, but your father/husband has died. Ryan Stone was a much respected lieutenant, he had many friends, but when he was positioned in Afghanistan he was hit in the head by shrapnel and was pronounced dead on the scene. There will be a service for him on December 24__th__ and we hope that your family can make it._

_Sincerely, Commander Evans_

_It was Cato's dad that wrote that letter. It was him that told us that our dad had died before Christmas. _

_I picked up the letter that Officer Odair had sent with it. He was my dad's best friend. He was injured by the same bomb that killed my dad._

_Dear Clovey, _

_So I bet you've read the letter by now. I am so sorry Clovey. This whole time I kept wishing that I was the one to be killed, not him. I mean, I have nobody who would mourn my death. As for him, he had a family that would mourn his death forever. I am going to be at the service and after that I'm coming to your house for Christmas. I miss you._

_Love, finnick, the best person in the world_

_Even after reading it 20 times, it still made me laugh. _

_After that, the feeling of overall sadness crept in and I started quietly sobbing. _

_I slowly got up from the floor and opened my window. I climbed out into the tree that stood next to my room. Closing the window, I hopped to the ground and looked around. Snow was falling onto the already white ground. I was starting to regret just coming out here in my sweats and my Christmas sweater, but at least I had my uggs on._

_I took one last look around and ran into the woods to the one place I knew I could cry._

_Sitting on the bench I put beneath the little 'room' made of willow branches, I grasped the letters in my hand. I placed my head in my hands and let the tears fall. I couldn't try and stop them now._

_I don't know how long I was there for before I heard footsteps lightly crunching in the snow. There was only one person that it could be. He was the only other person that new about this place._

_Cato pulled back the branches and saw me lying on the bench, crying. He didn't say anything, he just sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head in his lap and he played with my hair. _

_Slowly, the crying was dying down, until only a few tears were dripping down my face. He pulled a jacket and some hot chocolate out of his backpack and handed them to me. I put on the jacket and zipped it up. I grabbed the thermos and my hands felt relieved to be warmed up by the heat._

_I finished the hot chocolate and we just sat there, not saying anything, welcoming the silence, until Cato broke it._

"_Clove can I tell you something?" he asked. I nodded my head, feeling that my voice would fail me._

_He continued. "I love you. I have for a long time. You are the most beautiful, strongest person I have ever known. It kills me to see you like this. I just wanted you to know that." _

_I was shocked. He loved me. I didn't know if I loved him back. Whenever I was with him, I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, he was the only person who could make me smile and laugh genuinely. Maybe I did love him._

"_I shouldn't have told that. I'm sorry. I guess I should go now."_

_He started to get up and he pushed my head out of his lap. I was too shocked. _

_He walked out of under the branches and I could hear his retreating footsteps. I waited until 5 minutes after he left and I walked back to my house._

_I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I kept thinking about his words. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that just let my true love, my soul mate, walk away. _

_I jumped off my bed and pulled on my uggs. Running down the stairs, I grabbed my coat and put it on. Yelling at my mom where I was going, I opened the door and ran out. I was greeted by the cold winter's air. Trudging through the snow, I continued on my mission. _

_I reached his door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and I was greeted by his deep blue eyes._

"_Clove, what are you doi-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft and warm. He immediately kissed me back. _

_My hands tangled themselves in his beautiful blonde hair and his wrapped around my waist._

_We broke away from each other when we needed air. I rested my forehead against his and spoke the three words that decided my future,_

"_I love you." _

After I said that his face lit up and here we are.

Married, with a son, and I'm also pregnant. I can't believe that three little words decided someone's future so easily, but I guess those three words changed my life for the better.

I looked to the picture frame that held mine and Cato's wedding photo and I decided.

This is right.

**So yes, I did make a new story. I hope you like it.**

**R-ead**

**E-verthing**

**V-ery fast**

**I-n ten minutes or so and **

**E-at it all up**

**W-ith you brain and then REVIEW!**


End file.
